Surat Terakhir
by Hotaru Keiko
Summary: Sakura tidak tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki penyakit yang serius. Dia berkeinginan untuk yang terakhir kalinya menyatukan sahabatnya, walaupun hatinya sakit. Lalu semua perasaannya terungkap melalui surat yang terakhir ditulisnya. /Oneshoot


**Hallo minna...**

**Kei balik lagi nih**

**Fic ini hanya selingan Kei aja sambil ngelanjutin fic Devil Rider**

**dan fic ini itu untuk tugas sekolah. hehehe...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siang hari di Konoha High School dipusat ibukota Jepang. Koridor sekolah terlihat sepi karena kegiatan belajar mengajar masih berlangsung. Hingga tak lama kemudian bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Kriiiinnnggggg…

Murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas bagaikan semut yang berpencar mencari makan. Terlihat dua remaja berbeda jenis kelamin sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sang perempuan yang memiliki rambut _bubble gum_ berusaha membujuk sang laki-laki agar mau menemaninya ke toko buku.

Setelah perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura itu menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya, akhirnya laki-laki berambut _raven_ yang memiliki nama Uchiha Sasuke itu menuruti permintaan Sakura. Sasuke sangat mengenal Sakura sejak kecil, sehingga dia sudah tahu kebiasaan Sakura, jika Sakura sudah menunjukkan raut wajah seperti tadi akan sangat sulit mengembalikkan ke sifat cerianya kecuali keinginannya dituruti.

.

Sesampainya di toko buku, Sakura langsung melesat menuju rak yang sudah berderet beragam komik. Ia memang sangat menyukai hal apapun yang berbau anime, bahkan dikamarnya hampir semua barang-barang miliknya berhubungan dengan anime, karena cita-cita Sakura adalah menjadi editor, maka dari itu ia belajar dengan cara melihat gambar-gambar yang ada di komik. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih menyukai novel, sehingga sekarang dia berada di bagian yang menyediakan novel.

Setengah jam memilih-milih, mereka segera membayar buku yang mereka beli. Sasuke hanya membeli sebuah novel misteri dan Sakura membeli 20 komik serial terbaru. Selesai membayar, mereka langsung meninggalkan toko buku itu. Karena sangat senangnya telah mempunyai komik terbaru, Sakura terus melihat isi _paper bag_ yang berisi komik barunya. Sehingga ia tersadar ketika telah menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

Komik-komik baru Sakura langsung bertebaran diatas aspal.

"Ma-maaf saya tidak sengaja." Dari suaranya bisa dipastikan bahwa yang ditabrak Sakura adalah seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu membantu Sakura membereskan komik-komiknya.

"Ahaha… tenang aja. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena jalan gak lihat-lihat." Sakura menunjukkan senyum bersahabatnya. Setelah sedikit berkenalan, perempuan itu langsung pamit duluan. Telah Sakura ketahui bahwa perempuan itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Saat melihat wajah Hinata dengan dekat, wajahnya ternyata sangat manis dan Hinata sedikit pemalu orangnya. Sakura berharap bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lagi.

.

Esoknya di kelas XII-3 yaitu kelas Sakura terdengar murid-murid sedang berbisik-bisik. Merasa ingin mengetahui ada apa, Sakura menghampiri gerombolan murid perempuan setelah menaruh tasnya. Ternyata kelas mereka akan kedatangan murid baru.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, murid-murid langsung memasuki kelas masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan kelas XII-3 yang sedang menunggu kedatangan murid baru. Murid baru itu pindahan dari Suna. Dan siapa sangka, murid baru tersebut adalah Hyuuga Hinata, orang yang kemarin sore Sakura tabrak di depan toko buku. Ternyata dunia memang sempit sehingga harapan Sakura langsung terkabul.

Saat ini Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino sedang menemani Hinata di rumah sakit. Alasan mereka berada disini karena saat pulang sekolah tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata Hinata memiliki penyakit jantung. Ketika Hinata telah sadar dari pingsannya, mereka langsung berpamitan pulang pada keluarga Hyuuga. Ino dijemput oleh kakaknya, dan Sakura menumpang disepeda Sasuke.

"Hahhhh… sendiri lagi!" Sakura menghela napas saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Saat ini rumah Sakura yang lumayan besar itu hanya ditempati oleh Sakura seorang diri, dulu dia memiliki pengasuh bernama Nenek Chiyo tapi sekarang beliau telah wafat. Orang tua Sakura sedang berada di Bali membuka cabang restoran baru mereka, sedangkan kakak perempuannya sedang kuliah di Australia.

Sejak kecil Sakura kurang mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, sehingga dia lebih akrab dengan Nenek Chiyo. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari orang tuanya karena kakaknya itu mempunyai asma yang sering kambuh dan penyakit ginjal sehingga kondisi fisiknya mudah melemah. Orang tuanya sering menceramahi nilainya yang pas-pasan dan sikapnya yang mirip laki-laki, _'Contohlah kakakmu!'_ itulah kalimat yang sering diucapkan oleh orang tuanya saat menceramahi. Waktu kecil apapun keinginan kakaknya pasti selalu dituruti, sedangkan jika Sakura ingin sesuatu orang tuanya pasti akan berkata _'Nanti akan ibu belikan!'_ atau _'Pakai saja yang masih bisa dipakai!?'_. Dan intinya Sakura selalu menjadi nomor dua.

"_Morning princess_!" seru perempuan yang langsung naik dikasur Sakura. Pagi ini rumah Sakura bertambah ramai sejak kedatangan perempuan yang bernama Shion, kakak perempuan Sakura. Setelah matanya sudah normal, Sakura spontan langsung memeluk kakaknya yang sudah tiga tahun belakangan ini menuntut ilmu di negeri tetangga.

Walaupun sejak kecil Sakura kurang mendapat perhatian orang tuanya, tapi ia selalu mendapat perhatian dari Shion.

Sudah dua minggu senyum di wajah Sakura tidak pernah pudar sejak kedatangan Hinata dan Shion. Rumahnya semakin ramai. Semenjak berteman dengan Hinata, ia selalu mengajaknya bermain ke rumahnya atau tidak ia akan menemani Hinata _check-up_ ke dokter.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di rumah sakit, bukan untuk menemani kakaknya ataupun Hinata, tapi ia hanya iseng saja ingin mencoba seperti apa kegiatan rutin mereka setiap minggu. Sakura sangat yakin bahwa dirinya pasti tidak memiliki penyakit apapun.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ternyata Sakura memiliki penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir dan sisa hidupnya hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi. Sejujurnya ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan penyakit seberbahaya itu, memang ia sering mngalami tanda-tanda gejala penyakit itu seperti muntah darah, mimisan dan badan kaku, tapi saat itu ia meyakini bahwa diri baik-baik saja.

Padahal jika sejak awal diketahui, pasti masih bisa ditangani dengan cepat. Pilihan Sakura hanya dua, kemoterapi atau operasi. Tapi dari dua pilihan tersebut kemungkinan besar untuk hidup hanya sedikit, kurang dari 50%. Sakura tidak memilih keduanya, ia lebih memilih pasrah pada takdir Tuhan.

Dalam waktu dua minggu ia bertekad akan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bahagia. Dan ia tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang penyakitnya ini karena tidak mau membuat orang lain cemas. Sudah cukup orang tuanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Shion, ia tidak mau membuat orang tuanya _shock_. Dan ia juga tidak mau merepotkan teman-teman yang sudah cukup tahu dengan kondisi Hinata.

.

Kini masa hidup Sakura tinggal seminggu lagi. Sekarang ia sedang berada di supermarket menemani kakaknya belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit buram, ia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata jalan berdua, mereka akan memasuki toko buku yang berada di seberang supermarket. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukai Hinata, bisa dilihat dari sikap dan cara menatapnya. Sikap Sasuke yang tak peduli terhadap sekitar menjadi sangat peduli bila menyangkut Hinata dan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang dulu menjadi lembut saat melihat Hinata.

Menyatukan Sasuke dan Hinata adalah keinginan terakhirnya walaupun itu akan menyakiti hatinya. Sejak kecil Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke, dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui perasaan Sakura tersebut. Ia selalu bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain.

.

Hari-hari terus berlanjut, kondisi fisik Sakura yang semakin menurun. Penglihatannya semakin buram dan anggota badannya sering kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Rambutnya sudah rontok sedikit demi sedikit, tapi ia pandai menutupinya dengan memakai wig yang persis sekali dengan rambut _bubble gum_ aslinya.

Sakura adalah orang yang tegar, ia berusaha untuk kuat di depan teman-temannya. Setiap hari ia harus bersembunyi agar tidak ada orang yang melihatnya meminum obat pengurang rasa sakit.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sakura didunia ini menurut hasil diagnosa dokter. Saat ini kelas XII-3 sedang sangat hening, para muridnya sedang menunggu jawaban atas pernyataan Sasuke pada Hinata untuk menjadi pacarnya. Sakura hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu didekat pintu kelas karena sulit menggerakkan badannya. Setelah terlihatnya Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, kelas menjadi ramai seketika. Sakura tersenyum bahagia karena keinginan terakhirnya telah tercapai.

Merasa ada yang kurang, Sasuke menengok ke kanan-kiri. Ia tidak melihat Sakura disekitarnya, bagaimanapun juga ia harus berterima kasih pada Sakura yang telah membantunya agar bisa berbicara seperti itu pada Hinata.

Setelah melihat Sakura berada diambang pintu. Ia menghampirinya. Mengucapkan kata terima kasih berkali-kali. Lalu Sakura ijin ke toilet karena merasa akan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Saat hendak berbalik, Sakura merasakan kakinya sulit digerakkan.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Sakura segera menutupi mulutnya. Beruntung ia tadi sudah membalikkan badannya sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia berusaha menahan Sasuke agar tidak mendekatinya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia langsung ambruk. Orang yang berada disekitarnya langsung menghampirinya. Sasuke orang yang berada paling dekat dengan Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya orang yang berada disitu melihat banyak darah keluar dari hidung maupun mulut Sakura. Dengan segera Sakura dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Setelah menunggu dua jam lebih, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Sakura ditangani. Keluarga Haruno langsung menghampiri dokter.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Kanker otaknya sudah memasuki tahap yang berbahaya." Ucap dokter dengan penuh penyesalan, lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Semua yang ada disitu langsung _shock_ mendengar penuturan dokter. Apalagi keluarga Haruno, orang tuanya langsung kesini setelah mendapat kabar kalau Sakura masuk rumah sakit. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sakura yang ceria dan penuh semangat itu memiliki penyakit yang mematikan?

Dan tepat hari itu, hari dimana Sakura meninggalkan dunia ini. Perkiraan dokter 100% benar bahwa hari itu adalah hari berakhirnya Sakura. Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi Sakura akan tamat SMA dan melanjutkan masuk perguruan tinggi lalu bekerja menjadi editor, tapi semua itu sudah pupus bersama hilangnya nyawa Sakura, dan sepertinya Sakura tidak akan bisa melanjutkan membaca komik-komiknya sampai episode terakhir.

.

Setelah acara pemakaman Sakura selesai, sahabat-sahabatnya masih tidak ingin pulang dari rumah Sakura. Sedangkan Shion masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura untuk mengenang kenangan suka dan duka yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Ia membuka buku diary Sakura, lalu matanya melihat secarik kertas terselip diantara lembaran, ia langsung mengambilnya dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Shion ingin membaca kertas itu bersama keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat Sakura. Kertas itu adalah surat terakhir dari Sakura. Dan ketika membacanya, terbesit dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing wajah ceria Sakura.

_HAI SEMUA….._

_Mungkin jika kalian membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi._

**_Kaa-san_**_ dan __**Tou-san**__ terima kasih atas kasih sayang kalian selama ini dan tanpa kalian mungkin aku tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. __**Shion-nee**__ makasih sudah jadi aneki yang selalu menyayangiku dan selalu menuruti kemauanku. __**Ino-pig**__ makasih sudah jadi sahabat baikku yang selalu mengerti aku dan kurangilah sikap cerewetmu itu hehe… __**Hinata-chan**__ makasih selalu menasehatiku, walaupun aku baru mengenalmu tapi aku sangat senang. __**Sasuke-kun**__ makasih sudah jadi sahabat laki-laki terbaikku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu selama ini aku mencintaimu, semoga kau bahagia bersama Hinata-chan._

_Makasih untuk selama ini. Makasih sudah mengisi hidupku yang berharga ini. Maaf kalau aku selalu merepotkan kalian. Maaf aku tidak pernah memberi tahu kalian tentang penyakitku ini, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lagi. Aku ingin melihat kalian selalu tersenyum. Aku menyayangi kalian semua._

_SAYONARA…_

**_-Haruno Sakura-_**

* * *

Gimana? bagus gak?

sebenernya ini tugas sekolah, tapi Kei mau tau pendapat para readers

kei takut jelek kalau langsung dikumpulin tugasnya

maaf kalo endingnya gaje

kei terima kok saran, kritik dan flame

.

.

**Review**

**.**


End file.
